In a process for mounting a chip onto a substrate, for example, in a process for mounting a semiconductor chip onto a resin-group multi-layer circuit board, it is desired to pay attention to problems accompanied with temperature variation of the substrate, particularly, problems ascribed to moisture absorption accompanied with the temperature variation. A substrate to be mounted with a chip is frequently served usually to a process wherein it is once baked in order to evaporate moisture before mounting, it is supplied to a substrate loader at a style of a substrate magazine containing a plurality of substrates, and it is supplied from the section of the substrate loader to a chip mounting section. In the step for sequentially loading the substrates toward the chip mounting section, however, because a substrate loaded from the substrate magazine at a latter stage is likely to absorb moisture in the atmosphere as the time passes, when an underfill agent (a resin) is cured after an underfill process (a process for providing a resin between the substrate and the chip), a problem may occur in that a delamination of mounting interface or voids occur by a volume expansion or evaporation of the moisture absorbed into the substrate. Further, because a change in volume occurs by the moisture absorption, the substrate is likely to be bowed. If the substrate bows, there occurs a problem that a proper bonding between a bump and an electrode may not be performed between the chip and the substrate.
In the mounting of a chip onto a substrate, in order to achieve a more reliable mounting, a technology is known wherein heating or heat insulating is carried out at an individual step in a mounting process. For example, known are a technology for accelerating degassing by heating an adhesive and a substrate, thereby preventing the residue of voids and uncharged spaces (for example, Patent document 1), and a technology for reserving the atmosphere temperature of a holding means for an element or a substrate at a predetermined temperature, thereby suppressing the bowing and the like of the element or the substrate (for example, Patent document 2).
In these conventional technologies, however, even if a heating or a heat insulating can be achieved at a certain step in the mounting process having a series of steps, since it is difficult to sustain a substrate at a desirable temperature over the entire mounting process, it is difficult to completely solve the aforementioned problems ascribed to moisture absorption.    Patent document 1: JP-A-2004-303323    Patent document 2: JP-A-2002-350871